I need your Love
by Ma Evans
Summary: James escreve em um caderno todas as suas lembranças que já teve quando criança com Lily, e a ruiva acaba pegando.Resolvendo as diferenças e acreditando nos verdadeiros sentimentos eles tentam se resolver.Afinal I need you love... Pessimo, song melhor xD


_N/A: Tá, eu sei que eu tenho um monte de fic em andamento xD, mas eu não resisti em fazer essa song pelo ponto de vista do James, ainda mais usando uma musica do U2...fala sério meus dedinhos até começaram a coçar pra eu escrever essa song P.Sim.Eu sou apaixonada pelo U2, e escrevi essa fic ouvindo o meu cd maravilhindo ((baba))._

_Spoiler:Nenhum dos personagens contidos aqui me pertencem.Pertencem a J.k Rowling, Rocco, Warner e mais alguma empresas._

_**Sugiro que ouçam Hawkmoon 269 **enquanto estejam lendo a fic._

Song – I need your love By Má Evans 

Sabe, quando se é uma criança de apenas onze anos você não tem realmente consciência do que você esta fazendo.Digo isso porque minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma desde que eu entrei naquele expresso vermelho que apitava anunciando que os alunos deveriam entrar em suas cabines e se despedir dos familiares para regressar ou até mesmo ir pela primeira vez para Hogwarts.E comigo não foi diferente, eu era um garoto normal naquela época.Nos meus olhos eu era apenas o James.O James que bagunçava.O James que tinha como melhor amigo um Black totalmente diferente dos outros de sua família esnobe.Um James que havia conhecido seu melhor amigo em uma das festas entediantes que sua mãe dava para a elite bruxa.O James que tinha os cabelos que não paravam de jeito nenhum em um lugar aceitável.Enfim, um garoto normal que apenas estava entusiasmado com a perspectiva de aprender feitiços e poder usa-los contra pessoas que eu e Sirius julgássemos merecedoras de tal feito.Tudo ilusão.Quando dizem que quando somos crianças vemos o mundo tudo cor-de-rosa (no meu caso eu via tudo cor-azul-muito-obrigado) é verdade.Eu com onze anos nunca imaginaria que eu seria o que sou.Não que me arrependo de ser um maroto, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinoria, ser popular, ser desejado por todas ou quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts...muito pelo contrário.Eu sou orgulhoso por tudo isso, mas se talvez eu não tivesse mexido com uma certa ruiva no mesmo expresso que mencionei, eu não estaria nesse sufoco todo.Sufoco.Essa palavra me faz até suspirar.Se eu não tivesse tirado uma da cara dela por causa daqueles flamejantes cabelos eu poderia ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo tendo Lily Evans como namorada.Sabe por quê?Desde daquele dia James e Lily nunca parariam de brigar.No caso, eu e ela nunca pararíamos de brigar.Remus, um outro grande amigo meu, sempre me dizia que quem muito briga se ama, e eu quase o matava quando ele dizia isso.

-Você quer dizer o que com isso Aluado?Que eu vou casar um dia com a Evans? – dizia eu totalmente mal-humorado.Um estado de humor normal para mim sempre que a Lily passava e nós brigávamos.

-É Pontas, eu ainda não entendo o por quê de você implicar tanto com a garota.

Eu o olhei como se ele fosse um bicho papão.

-Ahm?Aluado!A menina é uma insuportável metida!Parece uma cenoura ambulante com aquele cabelo laranja...

Sirius riu.Eu olhei pra ele querendo que ele virasse fumacinha e sumisse.

-Ela é bontinha cara.

-COMO É QUE É?

-Iiih, olha o ciúmes... – murmurou Aluado divertido e eu fiz uma cara possessa.

-Ciúmes da Evans?Por favor, quando um dia eu sentir ciúmes da Evans me joguem no lago.

E não é que seis anos depois, quando eu estava no meu sexto ano, Remus e Sirius não me jogaram no lago?Grandes amigos são esses que eu tenho.O problema não é nem que eles tenham me jogado no lago, ou algo do tipo (já que foi só uma expressão boba de quando eu tinha apenas onze anos e era um pateta).Foi que eu me descobri apaixonado pela Lily.Apaixonado pela ruivinha-cenoura-certinha mais encantadora do mundo bruxo, trouxa e do universo.Só que havia um pequeno-grande problema: ela me odiava.

_Like a desert needs rain_

_(Como um deserto necessita a chuva)_

_Like a town needs a name_

_(Como uma cidade necessita um nome)_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)_

Me odiava tanto que fazia questão de gritar aos quatro ventos como eu era arrogante, prepotente, idiota, lesado, ridículo, mau-caráter, galinha e mais alguns adjetivos tão graciosos quanto esses.E sabe, eu não me importava muito quando ela me chamava dessas coisas até o meu sexto ano.Mas a partir daí eu realmente comecei a pensar se tudo que ela me dizia era verdade e eu era tudo aquilo.E eu mudei, mudei por uma garota.Mas não foi por uma SIMPLES garota, foi UMA garota TOALMENTE INCRIVEL chamada Lily Evans.A ruiva de olhos verdes mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha misera existência neste mundo.

Mas ainda havia a questão de ela me odiar e eu ter enchido a paciência dela quando éramos menores.Eu nem me lembro direito quando foi que eu pedi pela primeira vez para sair com ela.Deve ter sido algo como uma aposta.

-Você reparou em uma coisa Pontas? – perguntou Sirius coçando o queixo distraidamente.

-Em que?

-Em como a Evans está mais bonita.

Eu o encarei minuciosamente.Ele não poderia estar falando sério.Ainda mais a Lily que havia acabado de se tornar monitora junto com o Aluado.

-E daí?

-E daí? – repetiu Sirius me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida e Remus ergueu os olhos do livro para prestar mais atenção na conversa.

-É, e daí?Ela continua sendo a chatinha e ridícula.

-Eu duvido que você a chame pra sair.

Eu olhei para Remus surpreso e Sirius deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Você duvida Aluado?

-Duvido.Você não tem coragem o suficiente.

-Como assim não tenho coragem o suficiente? – disse eu ameaçadoramente.

-Então prove!Vai lá...chama ela pra sair.

E eu fui.Levei meu primeiro não e ainda apanhei.Nunca a tinha visto ficar tão vermelha e nervosa.Saiu atirando tudo que tinha na frente (lê-se livros grossos de Poções que me deixaram uma marca do pescoço) e ainda começou a berrar como eu podia ser tão cínico e idiota.Mas como eu sou um Grifinorio, e grifinorios são conhecidos por sua coragem e determinação eu não tentando chamá-la pra sair e perguntava nas horas mais inconvenientes possíveis, pensando que se ela estivesse distraída falaria algum sim.Mas minhas esperanças foram em vão, e até hoje eu escuto o bom e velho NÃO, seguido por coisas jogadas e berros.Mas eu não desisti, apenas dei um tempo para eu ver se consigo esquecer um pouco essa ruiva.

_Like a drifter needs a room_

_(Como um indeciso necessita um quarto)  
Hawkmoon  
I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)  
I need your love_

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)_

Quando eu me deixei começar a amar a Lily?Nossa, acho que foi ha partir do momento em que todas as vezes que eu a via me perdia no brilho dos seus olhos verdes e que parecem duas esmeraldas, quando ela sorria e eu queria desesperadamente que aquele sorriso fosse pra mim mesmo sabendo que era só um devaneio impossível, quando ela gritava e eu nem prestava atenção porque já estava perdido em pensamentos de como era linda a forma que as bochechas dela ficavam rosadas quando ficava nervosa, quando ela andava e os cabelos ruivos se agitavam graciosamente, quando ela estudava e ficava com aquela carinha incrivelmente compenetrada e sexy...acho que tudo nela me encantava de uma forma tão assustadora que foi como um estalo.

-Pontas?

Eu nem estava prestando atenção, estava muito distante prestando atenção em uma certa ruiva que ajudava um primeiranista em alguma tarefa.

-Pontas? – chamou Sirius novamente.

-Pontas? – aquela era a voz de Remus.

-PONTAS!

Sirius me deu um beliscão tão forte que eu dei um berro (chamando atenção de muitas pessoas) e pulei da poltrona onde estava sentado.

-O QUE É ALMOFADINHAS?

-Não dá mais meu amigo, não dá mais!Você não ta vendo um palmo na frente do seu nariz, você perdeu sua sanidade!

-Ahm? – eu fiquei confuso.Que diabos Sirius estava querendo dizer?

-Aluado por favor? – Sirius coçou os olhos cansado e Remus deu um sorriso de "eu-sou-seu-psicologo-seja-feliz-por-cinco-segundos".

-Você Pontas, esta apaixonado pela Lily.

Aquilo ecoou na minha cabeça tão desconexo que eu juro que pensei que tinha ficado surdo por alguns segundos.

-Repete Aluado.

-Você está apaixonado pela Lily.

Foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu desmaiei.É. Eu desmaiei.Eu, James Potter, um maroto, desmaiei ao descobrir que estava apaixonado por Lily Evans.Sirius nunca me deixou esquecer esse fato, eu sofro até hoje.

-O lado veado aflorou heim?

-Aflorou o caralh... – eu só não terminei de falar o meu palavrão preferido porque a mão do Aluado tapou minha boca.

-Não tire tanto sarro Almofadinhas, foi um choque pra ele.

-Coitado do nosso veadinho! – Sirius apertou minhas bochechas e eu fiz o pior olhar gelado do universo.É, eu exagerei um pouco.

Por que foi um choque pra mim?A questão do ódio eu poderia ter me apaixonado por uma pessoa que me odiava, tendo a população feminina quase inteira aos meus pés?E justamente ELA não fazia parte dessa que estava nos meus pés.Ela fazia parte do "vamos odiar o Potter e Cia".E isso era muito Complicado.Very complicated.

_Like a rhythm unbroken_

_(Como um ritmo inteiro)  
Like drums in the night_

_(Como batidas na noite)  
Like sweet soul music_

_(Como a música doce da alma)  
Like sunlight_

_(Como a luz solar)  
I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)._

Cara, será que um dia eu vou poder sentir aqueles lábios vermelhos?Sentir o gosto deles e me sentir o homem mais feliz da face da Terra?Será que um dia ela vai parar me odiar e pelo menos me ver como um ser favorável na face da Terra?Será que pelo menos a minha amiga ela vai chegar a ser?Será que eu vou poder dar a honra de minha mãe querida ter uma ruiva maravilhosa como nora?Será que eu vou desmaiar de novo se ela ALGUM DIA sorrir pra mim?Será que eu vou vê-la de novo quando sairmos de Hogwarts?Será que ela vai casar com outro e eu vou ser obrigado a presenciar isso?Será que ela me odeia tanto assim?  
MERLIM ME SALVA EU ESTOU UM UMA CRISE DE EXISTENCIA!Culpa da minha ruivinha, culpa do amor da minha vida.

_Like coming home_

_(Como a vinda para casa)  
And you don't know where you've been_

_(E você não sabe onde você esteve)  
Like black coffee_

_(Como o café preto)  
Like nicotine_

_(Como nicotina)  
I need your love,_

_(Eu necessito seu amor,)  
I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)_

Quem diria não?Eu precisando escrever tudo o que eu sinto em um tipo de "diário" (?) para não cometer um suicídio na torre de astronomia.Um fato interessante.Talvez.Quantas vezes eu já mencionei a palavra Lily, ruivinha, amor da minha vida, Evans ou derivados aqui?Acho que umas cem vezes no mínimo.Mas isso não interessa, se eu não posso tê-la perto de mim ao vivo e a cores eu posso pelo menos escrever coisas sobre ela e o nosso passado.Puff, nosso passado.Que passado?A gente nunca teve um passado juntos.Isso foi um devaneio.Brigas não podem ser consideradas um passado para duas pessoas podem?Acho que podem, se pode então nós temos um passado.Se não pode ser considerado então não temos.E eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.E eu finalmente tenho que dar razão ao cachorro do Sirius, eu estou louco e insano.E só Lily Evans poderá me fazer voltar ao normal.

_When the night has no end_

_(Quando a noite não tiver fim)  
And the day yet to begin_

_(E o dia ainda não começa)  
As the room spins around_

_(Como o quarto gira ao redor)  
I need your love_

_(Eu necessito seu amor)  
I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)_

Ah, e o episodio da páscoa foi ótimo.Acho que foi ano passado.Sim, é acho que foi.Todos degustando os seus ovos de chocolate que seus parentes haviam mandado e eu fui tentar conversar com a Lily.Eu não podia deixar que a Páscoa passasse em branco para a minha ruivinha, eu teria que fazer algo especial.E foi o que fiz.Cheguei respeitosamente perto dela e estendi um embrulho.

-Lily, ou Evans, como preferir.Eu queria lhe presentear com isso nesta páscoa tão bonita. – disse eu sorridente.

Ela meio desconfiada me olhou e pegou o embrulho.

-Vou logo avisando Potter, se for alguma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas você vai se arrepender.

-Fique tranqüila meu lírio, é apenas um presente.

Lily antes de abrir o embrulho, o chacoalhou, jogou no chão, cheirou e fez mais alguns testes estranhos.Eu fiquei meio aborrecido, se fosse algo como louça ela poderia ter quebrado com todos aqueles testes.Foi ai que eu fiz uma nota mental "nunca dar peças delicadas de presente para Lily."

-Potter...o que?

-Uma cenoura, para outra cenoura.

-POTTER!

_Like a Phoenix rising needs a holy tree_

_(Como um ninho de Fenix necessita um buraco de árvore)  
Like the sweet revenge_

_(Como a vingança doce)  
Of a bitter enemy_

_(De um inimigo amargo)  
I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)_

Eu só faço essas coisas só para irrita-la mesmo e ver ela gritando o famoso "POTTER".É tão divertido!O que não é divertido na Lily?Até o jeito de ela fazer aquela carinha emburrada é fofa.Certo, eu sei que eu estou parecendo um idiota apaixonado, mas fazer o que?A Lily me deixa assim.A minha cura é ela, e já que ela não quer me dar os remédios eu vou morrer assim.

_Like heat needs the sun_

_(Como o calor necessita o sol)_

_Like honey on her tongue_

_(Como o mel em seu favo)_

_Like the muzzle of a gun_

_(Como a mordaça de uma arma)_

_Like oxygen_

_(Como o oxigênio)_

_I need your love,_

_(Eu necessito seu amor,)_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)_

Acho que ela nunca acreditou que eu um dia poderia realmente ama-la.Ela tipo que pensava que era um passatempo meu ou algo do tipo.Por uma época foi mesmo, mas agora é o sentimento mais verdadeiro que eu já senti por alguém.E ela acredita?Não, e isso que me desanima.Ela não acredita em nenhum "a" que sai da minha boca.É como se fosse uma lei: "Tudo o que o Potter fala é mentira".E não é assim também, eu não sou um mentiroso.Eu digo tudo na verdade para ela, que motivo eu teria que mentir?Ainda mais dizer "eu te amo".Amar é um verbo muito forte e eu não falo eu te amo até pra mosca que passa por ai, a única pessoa que já ouviu eu dizendo eu te amo com todas as letras e com um sentimento muito forte empregado nele, foi a Lily.Mas ela fielmente não acredita.Ou faz de conta que não ouviu absolutamente nada.E isso machuca, machuca MUITO.

_When the night has no end_

_(Quando a noite não tiver fim)_

_And the day yet to begin_

_(E o dia não começar ainda)_

_As the room spins around_

_(Como o quarto gira ao redor)_

_I need your love_

_(Eu necessito seu amor)_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)._

Queria ver a cara dela quando me visse sentado, em um sábado ensolarado enquanto todos estão lá fora nos gramados curtindo, aqui no salão Comunal.Em uma mesa escrevendo coisas sobre ela.Isso sim seria uma prova de amor?Era capaz dela ainda tirar uma da minha perguntando se minhas fans tinham me abandonado, eu tinha resolvido virar gay e tinha começado a escrever um best-seller sobre a vida homossexual de um maroto.E eu o que iria fazer?Ficar mal-humorado como sempre.E nós iríamos brigar como sempre.Ela iria gritar como sempre.Eu ia ficar bobo como sempre.Ela ia me bater como sempre.Eu ia rir da cara dela como sempre.Ela ia ficar mais brava como sempre.Eu ia tentar acalma-la como sempre.Ela iria tacar algo em mim como sempre.E mais um monte de coisa que a gente faz, como sempre.

_Like thunder needs rain_

_(Como o trovão necessita a chuva)_

_Like a preacher needs pain_

_(Como um pregador necessita a dor)_

_Like tongues of flame_

_(Como as labaredas do fogo)_

_Like a sweet stain_

_(Como uma mancha doce)_

_Need your love_

_(necessito seu amor)_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)_

Tem uma música de um cara trouxa que disse a frase mais verídica do universo: "Quem inventou o amor?Me explica por favor...".Ou algo parecido, não me lembro muito bem porque eu só ouvi essa musica uma vez quando eu encontrei a Lily no Beco Diagonal totalmente aérea com um foninho no ouvido e cantando enquanto via a prateleira da Floreiões e Borrões.Essa parte da musica me marcou tanto que eu nunca mais esqueci.**(pausa da escrita e um borrão)**

-Mas o que...?

-O cara trouxa se chama Renato Russo, Potter.  
James gelou.Sentiu a cor lhe escapar da face como a água escorreria pelos dedos.Lily Evans havia pego seu caderno.Pego.o.caderno.que.ele.havia.escrito.juras.de.amor.pra.ela.

-Li-Lily o que você está fazendo com o meu caderno na mão?

A ruivinha deu um sorriso falsamente inocente e se sentou ao lado do maroto.

-Ah, eu estou te observando há algum tempo e vi que você andou escrevendo muitas coisas aqui, quero ver o que são.

-Mas...

-Hum...vamos ver.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos cansado.Ela iria ler e ia realmente tirar onda com a cara dele.Se conformando com uma cara desanimada ele apenas ficou a observa-la lendo e fazendo algumas expressões faciais estranhas como surpresa, riso e essas variações.Não poderia negar, ela era a garota mais linda e incrível que ele já tinha visto.

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_(Como uma agulha necessita uma veia)_

_Like someone to blame_

_(Como alguém para culpar)_

_Like a thought unchained_

_(Como um pensamento desacorrentado)_

_Like a runaway train_

_(Como um trem em movimento)_

_Need your love,_

_(Necessito seu amor),_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor.)_

_Need your love_

_(Necessito seu amor),_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)._

Quando a garota terminou de ler, estava sem reação.Só sabia que seu coração batia tão forte que estava sentindo o sangue lhe pulsar na cabeça.Ela havia lido certo?Ele tinha escrito eu te amo, e da forma mais sincera que ela já tinha visto.Ele a amava.E ela não sabia motivo de seus olhos estarem lacrimejando.Sabia, mas não queria realmente entender a verdade.

-Lily? – perguntou James preocupado.

A ruiva o ele podia ser tão perfeito e imperfeito ao mesmo tempo?Tão certo e errado?Tão preocupado e indiferente?Sorridente e triste?Não era ela que sempre tinha a resposta para tudo em sua vida?Qual era a reposta que daria se perguntassem há minutos atrás o que sentia por James Potter?Ódio.E agora?Amor.Ele tinha esse poder sobre ela.De mudar de idéia como o vento muda a direção das areias do deserto.

_Like faith needs a doubt_

_(Como a fé necessita uma dúvida)_

_Like a freeway out_

_(Como uma freeway para fora)_

_Need your love._

_(Necessito seu amor.)_

-Lily, me desculpa se eu escrevi algo errado, mas… - ele foi impedido de continuar pelo gesto delicado que a garota fez para ele calar-se.

-Você não escreveu nada de errado James.

O maroto novamente sentiu seu mundo ficar estranhamente paradoxal.Lily Evans havia o chamado de _James?_

-Eu que fui um pouco lerda para entender o que você queria realmente me dizer. – Lily sorriu sentindo as bochechas corarem um pouco – Mas eu queria te dizer que...

-Lily, não me importa certo?Eu me contento apenas com a sua amizade...eu te amo tanto que apenas tendo você do meu lado já me faz feliz. – James disse rapidamente antes que a garota pudesse dizer o que ele não queria ouvir.Algo como "eu não gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim".

-James...eu...eu...te amo.

James estancou.Ele não estava ouvindo direito.Estava com algum problema auditivo e iria na enfermaria daqui a pouco.

-Ahm?Como assim? – perguntou confuso.

Rindo a ruiva se levantou e o abraçou fortemente.

-Sabia que você fica uma gracinha quando fica confuso? Só espero que você não desmaie.- disse risonha.O maroto piscou varias vezes

-Tá.Hoje eu estou tendo um sonho particularmente maravilhoso então não me acordem.

-Não é sonho bobo.Isso é real!

-Real?

-Real.

-Me prova que é real então Lily.

Sorrindo e lentamente se aproximando de James, a ruiva o beijou.James se sentiu nas nuvens.Puxou Lily pra mais perto colocando-a no colo e a abraçou pela cintura.Iam lentamente se descobrindo, desfrutando o amor que um sentia pela outro e principalmente: demonstrando o quanto de amavam.

-Definitivamente isso é real. – disse ele sorrindo bobamente enquanto Lily corava – Eu te amo minha cenourinha!

-Eu também te amo meu maroto homossexual que escreveu um best seller.

-Lily! – James a olhou meu mal-humorado e ela gargalhou.

-To brincando James, ninguém mandou você me chamar de cenoura.

-Puf...certo.

Sorrindo um para o outro eles se beijaram novamente.

-Eu tava lembrando do episodio do porco-espinho que você esqueceu de mencionar.

-Qual? –disse James cinicamente.Lily lhe deu um tapa no braço.

-Aquele que eu te dei um porco-espinho de aniversario pra representar seu cabelo.Por falar nisso, o que você fez com ele?

-Sei lá...ele deve estar por ai. –James passou as mãos pelo cabelo – Mas vai dizer que você não baba no meu cabelo Lily?Enquanto a gente se beijava você só passou a mão por ele.Fala sério você nos ama.

-POTTER!

-Eu só to falando a verdade oras!

E não é que a cenoura acabou se casando com o maroto que um dia odiou?No final das contas o "cara trouxa" acabou explicando o amor pros dois e eles foram felizes.Felizes para sempre.

_Like powder needs a spark_

_(Como a pólvora necessita uma faísca)_

_Like lies need the dark_

_(Como mentiras necessitam a obscuridade)_

_I need your love._

_(Eu necessito seu amor)_

_s2.James.and.Lily.s2_

_**N/A²:Obrigada a todos que lerem.E por favor, quem tiver um James por ai me mandem até por sedex, eu realmente estou precisando T.T.Review heim pessoal?**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Má Evans.**_


End file.
